VDay
by SimplyReBECca
Summary: Continuation of tonight's episode. J/L.


"You did well with the punters then!" Lauren said to her boyfriend, seeing the group of hens arrive, proud of him and glad Sharon would be off his case. "Just watch the flirting, yeah?" she made the I'm watching you sign at him. "Jealous babe?" he said with a smirk, making her roll her eyes. He pulled her in close towards him, scanning the room behind her for Sharon. "No need to be." He pressed a kiss to her temple, feeling her relax into him.

They swayed a bit on the spot, Joey keeping watch for Sharon and for queues at the bar but still most of his attention on the beautiful arms in his arms, which is how he noticed something was up. She'd tensed up in her arms, not massively but enough for him to notice. Roxie and Alfie were kicking off and Joey could also see Kirsty flirting with some guy as well. He tucked her hair behind her ear, raising an eyebrow at her. "It's all going to kick off" she said, pulling a face. "When Mum gets back. Joey it'll all kick off" he nodded, he knew it was bothering her, but quickly distracted her by running his hand down her side and tipping her chin to look at him. She smirked at him, remembering how they'd been interrupted earlier by her sister and her boyfriend.

He softly kissed her, slow and intense, making her breathless as he pulled away, he smirked. "Was I supposed to get you some of them?" He nodded his head towards a girl carrying a bouquet of roses. She scoffed and shrugged "I'm already sleeping with you, you don't need to try and bribe me into it" she said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes, stepping away from her but grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the bar, he needed to get back to work.

As he took two orders at the same time and starting pouring the drinks, he asked her if she was sure, placing a drink in front of her. Most chicks want flowers don't they? "Joey, it's fine." She said with a laugh, guessing that it was bothering him. He shrugged at her, no matter what she said, he probably should have got her flowers. He didn't forget, just buying flowers and girlie crap wasn't something he did. "Joey." She said, getting his attention as he took the cash from the customers. "Just glad we're together yeah? After everything" she paused, making him stop with his new order and look at her. "I don't need lame flowers. Just glad I've got you." She ducked her head, she hated showing her vulnerable side. He quickly gave the guy his drunk, whilst leaning over the counter, tipping her head and kissing her quickly before anyone saw.

He carried on making drinks, seeing her smile out of the corner of his eye. He accepted a tip, as she said "Anyway I hate Valentine's" pulling a face, he grinned at her, making her stick her tongue out at him. She made him laugh sometimes.

He guessed her phone vibrated as she started wiggling in her seat to pull her phone out of her pocket. Whatever it was made her laugh. Giving someone their drink, he raised an eyebrow at her questionly. "Can I stay at yours tonight?" she said with a smirk. He nodded his agreement, before turning round to get more glasses. "Not that I'm complaining babe, but didn't think you wanted to leave Abs?" At least that's what she said a few days ago, when he was trying to persuade her to stay. He probably could have if he'd carried on 'persuading' her, but he knew she was worried about her sister, and he could relate. His girlfriend laughed, grabbing his attention away from the cocktails he was making for the group of hens. "Oh, trust me. Abi's got enough company tonight" she smirked. Too much information as far as Joey was concerned.

Scanning the bar area for Sharon and not seeing her, he quickly leaned across the bar to tell Lauren he needed to grab more mix's, to keep an eye on the bar for him, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth at the same time.

When he got back to the bar, case of mix's in his arms, he saw Jack, well Uncle Jack he guessed, talking to Lauren. He put them down and heard part of their conversation, Lauren shooting him a grin. "So why is my gorgeous niece wasting her Valentine's, sat by herself in a club?" Jack said with a grin, throwing an arm around Lauren's shoulders. She shot Joey a look that made him roll his eyes, she was up at something. He turned his back to stock the shelves, he could still hear her though "Weeeelll your lovely girlfriend is making my gorgeous boyfriend work tonight, so I'm having to sit, all by myself, on Valentine's Uncle Jack." She said, pouting he was guessing. "Joey." Jack called his name, Joey turning around to see Jack looking at his watch. "Seeing as it's only an hour 'til closing, I'll take over." Joey could see Lauren beaming in her chair. "You sure?" Joey questioned, Lauren rolling her eyes. "yeah yeah. No worries. Have a good night guys" Jack said, moving around the bar to take Joey's place, slapping him on the back as he did. Lauren grabbing her purse and moving to stand by his side. "Come on babe." She leaned in to hug Jack. "Thanks Uncle Jack", she said pulling Joey's arm out of the bar.

Walking out of R&R, Joey shrugging on his jacket, laughing at his girlfriend bouncing around. "Say thank you Lauren" she said with a grin, rather pleased with herself. Throwing his arm around her, and pulling him in, he rolled his eyes as he spoke in a mono-tone voice. "Thank you Lauren." She half-heartedly slapped at his arm, leaning into him as he spoke. They walked in silence, down the market place and past the Vic. "Next year I'll get you lame flowers though." He said quietly. She laughed, spinning out from under his arm. "Next year? Thinking that far ahead are you babe?" she bounded towards his house, him quickly catching her up, his strides longer than hers. Pushing her against the door, he captured her lips, her still laughing into the kiss. He pulled away, her pouting at him "Yeah I am" she pulled a face, confused, until she released what he was saying. She smiled at him, pulling him back in for a kiss, it quickly getting heated when Lauren fell away from him as the door opened.

He grabbed at her wrist with one hand and waist with the other, keeping her from falling. "Oh I'm sorry you guys." Alice said, looking very awkward and apologetic. Joey rolling his eyes, assuring his sister it was fine as his girlfriend just laughed. Mood definitely killed. Again. Happy Valentine's Day.


End file.
